regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 180
Selkie Recap Map by Thomas George Newman ]] ]] Day 1 (continued) Selkie leaves Solstace and heads to her hut in the Hinterlands. During the night she steals some corn from a nearby farm. Day 2 Selkie heads back into Solstace and meets with Shia Hatan the Sunblade. Shia Hatan tells Selkie not to spy on the dwarves and keep out of sight, but to report in if she finds anything out. Selkie heads over to the Dwarven Warehouse to stakes it out, but the warehouse has been boarded up and closed. Selkie goes up on the cliff behind the warehouse and finds nothing of note, and a nearby vendor has no information. Selkie returns back down the docks and stakes it out. She sees a human City Watch guard exit the warehouse. She follows the man down the docks and all the way back to their garrison, a Keep on the main road of Solstace. The building is less than 15 feet tall, but there is a turret that is taller. Unusuall for Solstace, the building is constructed from bricks, not solid sandstone. Selkie returns to the docks and buys a tray of cockles and pretends to be a cockle vendor. She walks to the dwarf warehouse and knocks on the door. Voices from inside tell Selkie to go away. Selkie goes back into her old woman disguise and stakes out the warehouse for the rest of the day. Nothing of interest occurs. Overnight Selkie sleeps outside the warehouse. Day 3 Selkie is awoken in the morning to a Town Watch guard telling her to move on. The guards then swap shifts from the warehouse. Selkie changes out of her disguise and heads back to Solstace Library to the Sandstone Tower where Sunblade's office is. The external doors to the tower appear to be decorative only and don't oepen, so Selkie heads into the Library proper to try to find a way into the tower. Selkie finds a wooden door that leads into the Sandstone Tower and is allowed in, and told his office is a floor up by a man outside the door. Selkie climbs some stairs and arrives at the office. Sunblade explains that he was the one to order the City Watch to guard the warehouse. Selkie asks if she can be allowed inside to investigate. Shia Hatan the Sunblade says Selkie isn't needed and dismisses her. Selkie, feeling mislead, leaves the tower and the library. She decides to be come a vigilant. She heads to a the Traveller's Oasis Inn/Tavern. Selkie starts to think of a disguise, involving a mask. While waiting in the tavern, Selkie spots a Dwarf wearing an angular pointy hat and a dark robe enter the tavern. Selkie finishes her meal and steps outside and walks around a corner. The dwarf comes out of the tavern following her. Selkie waits in ambush and jumps the dwarf when he gets near. Selkie tackles the dwarf to the land, demanding answers, and the dwarf gives none and fights out of the hold, stabs Selkie, and runs. Selkie chases after though the allys of the New Quarter. After Selkie coners the exhausted dwarf, to members of City Watch come. The dwarf is taken into custody. A City Watch guard questions Selkie why she was here getting stabbed and she gets outraged and talks back to the guard. Selkie goes to the City Watch Garrison to try to question the prisoner, but the guards insist that Selkie gets healed up first, and is taken over to the library by Constable Hank. Selkie returns to Father Eustace, the Clerical Guardener in the gardens behind the library, and is patched up. Selkie returns to the City Watch Garrison and the guards refuse her entry. Selkie assumes the guard are corrupt and working with the dwarves. Selkie scouts around the outside of the City Watch Garrison and finds a wide entrance on the western wall. She then goes across the road to the cop bar, "The City Watch" and heads inside. Inside the tavern are many members of City Watch, some city officials, and some judges. Selkie introduces herself to a judge the complains about the City Watch's actions. The judge defends the actions of the City Watch, but says she will look into the matter. Selkie then takes a window seat in the tavern to keep an eye on the Garrison across the road. Selkie then gets a room at the inn next door. Day 4 Selkie wakes at dawn and casts Selkie casts Unseen Servant to get rid of the spell, but it triggers a wild surge, forcing her to do the Unseen Servants's bidding, mostly just cleaning, for 20 minutes. Selkie then memories armor and casts it on herself. Selkie then heads back to the tavern and keeps watching the garrison for another day. Selkie at the end of day returns to the inn and rests again. Before dawn, Selkie is woken in her bed by a stranger putting their hand over her mouth and shushing her. There are 2 other figures in the room, all members of the City Watch. The 3 guards know Selkie by name and demand to know why she has been spying on the Garrison for the past 2 days. Selkie says it is about the Dwarf who assaulted her, and the City Watch guards warn Selkie not to get involved and to stop spying on them. With no choice, Selkie agrees. The 3 guards leave the room. Day 5 Selkie heads to the Solstace Library where she asks a librarian about the Garrison and is directed to section J2 to find out more. The books reveal the City Watch Garrison was built around 250 years ago. It was commissioned by the then Lord Commander of the Knights of Solstace along with the founding of the City Watch. It was designed by Arch-Mage Fizzban the Geomancer who had been a resident of the Marble Tower. The Garrison was designed to house 1000 solders, but the City Watch numbers far less than that. There are 20 cells in the Garrison's dungeon. Selkie then heads over to the door to the Marble Tower, where Arch Mage Fizzban once lived. The way to the Marble Tower is closed, appearing to be a solid stone surface. While trying to get inside, Selkis approached by Gareth the Wizard. Selkie asks Gareth about Fizzban, claiming to be researching history. Selkie talks about being a spell caster, which Gareth confirms with a casting of ESP. Gareth asks if Selkie wants to be a book wizard instead of a wild sorcerer, but Selkie declines. Selkie spends the next couple of days reading the books of the library to look more into Garrison. She doesn't find out much else. She does find that the wells of the city connect to an aquifer below. The aquifer flows from the north. Since Selkie didn't see water being brought into the Garrsion, she assumes it must connect to the aquifer. There is also an extensive sewer system below the city. Experience 300 exp - Thief Class 100 exp - Wizard Class Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Selkie Episodes